1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for searching for music, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a database that may be searched for music when humming or singing is input as a user's request, and a method and apparatus for searching for music upon the user's request.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user has heard or listened to certain music somewhere and does not know the title or lyrics of the music, the user may search for the music by using only humming or singing. For example, if the user inputs humming or singing as a request through an input device such as a microphone, the request is input to a mobile phone or a personal computer (PC). Here, input sound is transmitted to a server through Internet or wireless communication. A database stored in the server is searched for music similar to the transmitted sound and information on the music is provided to the user as a search result.